User blog:Redfork2000/Top 5 Stories By PeaVZ108
Hello everyone! Here I am with yet another top list! Many stories have been written recently, at a much faster rate, as far as I'm aware of. And these days I've been reading and rereading a few of these stories. So I decided to make a top stories list. Howver, since there's lots of stories from other users I haven't read yet, I've decided to make this top list more specific: It will be about the stories written by PeaVZ108, one fo the users I've worked the most with recently. In my opinion, he has some pretty good stories in this wiki, and I'd recommend checking them out. For this list, I will be including both stories he has written alone, and stories that he has written with several users, but as the main writer, such as Nitro Mania or Hybrid Mayhem. Now, without further ado, let's start the list for the my top 5 favorite stories from PeaVZ108. Honorable Mentions *Quest of the Legendary Gem (I'm counting all the issues as one story) *The Human Tsunami *The Shock about the New Shadow 5. An Unpeasant Surprise Serving as a debut to Akasha, this story managed to make it to my top 5 list. I had considered placing this one as #4, and the next story as #5, but I ultimately decided to place them in this order, since the next story in the list stands out a bit more to me. I liked the idea of Re-Peat Boss's base being taken over by another villain. It gives the feeling that villains, even though enemies to the gang, are not always necessarily allies between themselves. Not to mention, it's the debut of one of my favorite villains, and probably one of my favorite characters from Pea's roster, Akasha. So for this, An Unpeasant Surprise makes it to the #5 spot. 4.Nitro Mania It might be surprising to see this story this low on the list, when it seems as it would be higher, considering it's similarities to one of my favorite stories from my own library, Red Fork's Rampage. But I'll explain. The story has Starcade find Eitbit destroyed, and some "evidence" that the LRG did it. Though this is fake evidence, created by the Nitrome Boss to make her believe that the Locked Room Gang has done this. So she calls her allies, the Retro Rebels, and sends them to attack Echo Creek. After defeating each Retro Rebel, the gang confronts Starcade, before the Nitrome Boss takes her, revealing he was the mastermind behind the entire scheme. The gang teams up with the Retro Rebels to save their common friend. Now, don't get me wrong, I really like this story. It's pretty similar to Red Fork's Rampage in a few ways, and to me, that's good. However, the next stories stand out more to me than this one. Still, it's a pretty good story, with plenty of action scenes, so good job, Pea. 3. The Electric Evolution Following the common formula of "the gang must defeat each minion, before going to the villain's base for the final showdown", the Electric Evolution still has enough variety to make it stand out from other stories written with the same formula. It focuses on Captain Blowhole and his new allies, attacking each of the seven continents in the world, while at the same time, each of the seven gemstones is lost in one of those continents. The gang splits up to search for each gemstone. I think the gang splitting up contributes to making the story a bit more interesting, since it gives us the chance to focus on a few characters at a time, instead of having the massive gang go everywhere, blasting away each foe it encounters. One of my favorite parts of this story is the interactions between Captain Red Shell and Captain SnapJaws, and how they go from the latter hating the former, to being two great allies, and even a possible ship. Other than that, the story also contains several intersting interactions between characters, and smart battle scenes, where, due to the small amount of characters per battle, the victory cannot be achieved by brute force, and the gang must use strategies to overcome each of the seven captains. Pretty interesting concept, I really enjoyed this story, even if it used a common formula. 2. Hybrid Mayhem This is without a doubt one of my favorite stories from PeaVZ108's library. But, why do I like this story so much? Let's see: In this story, Re-Peat Boss attacks the gang, only to be stopped in seconds by one of the gang's strongest allies, Ink Splash. Every time Re-Peat Boss attempts to attack, Ink Splash destroys his machine quickly and without much effort. Re-Peat Boss ends up being out of action for two months, due to having to recover from his defeats to Ink Splash. Angry, he decides to call Dr. Zack, the creator of Ink Splash. Dr. Zack advises that Re-Peat Boss should try to ally Ink Splash, and if that fails, create more hybrids to fight her. Re-Peat Boss does that, and even though Ink Splash at first seems tempted to accept Re-Peat Boss's offer, she ultimately rejects it, showing her loyalty towards the gang. Re-Peat Boss then sends his army of hybrids to attack Ink Splash. The gang then goes to help Ink Splash, and helps defaet the hybrids. However, at the end, the strongest hybrid of them all, Ink Smash, betrays Re-Peat Boss and leaves to take over the world. Ink Splash then convinces the other hybrids to join her, and together they defeat Ink Smash, before deciding to become Team Hybrids. What I like about this story is how is delivers actions scenes, but also some nice character development, specially for Ink Splash, and also for the newcomers, the hybrids that Re-Peat Boss created, who ultimately became Team Hybrids, with Ink Splash. Although my favorite part is the emotional moment when Ink Splash says good-bye to the Locked Room Gang for helping her change her life and improve, the fact is there's several battles and interesting characters to see, combined with the surprising twist at the end when Ink Smash betrays Re-Peat Boss, this story manages to keep things slightly unexpected, while also delivering a pretty intense emotional moment when Ink Splash leaves with her new allies. 1. The Forbidden Legacy What? Is it a surprise that my favorite story from PeaVZ108, is a story I didn't participate in? Well, anyway, the Forbidden Legacy happens to be my favorite story from PeaVZ108 on this wiki, and here's why: This story focuses on Akasha, who has turned into one of my favorite villains recently. She discovers a book, and meets the Shadow Sensei, who offers to teach her the Shadow Arts so sehe can have her revenge. Akasha accepts, but what she doesn't know, is that the Shadow Sensei plans to turn her into his slave. Akasha later fights Kyoji and Starcade, and they can't defeat her with her new shadow powers. They have to play dead to avoid being killed by Akasha. She then returns to the Shadow Sensei, telling him how she defeated her enemies, before the Shadow Sensei turns her into his slave, forcing her through torture. He had used a potion to grant her shadow powers, and that same potion made her experience an extremely painful burn every time she disobeyed the Shadow Sensei. Later, Kyoji, Starcade and the Gemstones work together to rescue Akasha, despite what she has done to them before. Akasha, after being freed, gets rid of the Shadow Sensei for good. There's many things I like about this story. First, it focuses on a villain, rather than the gang, which is pretty refreshing after so many stories about "the gang defeats the villain". There's some actual character development with characters such as Akasha, Kyoji and Starcade. By the way, I should mention this is the story where Kyocade is proved to be true. This story also introduces us to the Shadow Arts, and to the Shadow Sensei. In fact, this story is what inspired part of the backstory of some of my characters, such as Ace and Captain Dark Shell. The Amulet of the Dark Seas, and The Ace Plan, are two stories by me that expand on what was shown in this story. One of the things I most appreciate from this story is that it's structure is very different from most stories Pea and I write nowadays. Ever since sometime around Red Fork's Rampage, many stories follow a similar formula: "A villain is attacking, and sends several minions to do the work for him. The gang must defaet each minion, before going to the villain's base for the final showdown." Granted, there are some stories that use this stucture, but add in enough changes to make the story feel fresh enough, such as Nitro Mania or The Ace Plan. However, the truth is that the formula has been used several times, and a bit more of variety in the story structure would be nice. That's one of the things that makes The Forbidden Legacy really stand out to me, together with the character development, andthe introduction to the Shadow Arts. And that's all for this list. Did you like it? Do you agree with my choices? What are your favorite stories written by PeaVZ108? Feel free to leave your opinions in the comments section. You can also recommend me other top lists to make in the future. Have a nice day/night! Category:Blog posts